Ganbatte ne … koibito Gib nicht auf, Geliebter
by princess nekochan
Summary: es ist schwer, den geliebten leiden zu sehen .. und nicht helfen zu koennen .. aber was passiert wenn der andere sich nicht mehr zurueckhalten kann und will? HPDM..
1. Please forgive me I can't

So, that's the first part … I have more finished, only need to type them .. sorry for the English .. but after spending 2 months already in the USA, it's just natural (for questions, read in my "steckbrief" smile ) .. have fun:

Ganbatte ne … koibito .. / Gib nicht auf, Geliebter …

1. Chapter : Please forgive me … I can't …

Deine Freunde – du hast keine. Hoer auf, stark zu spielen … Es wirkt laecherlich. Ich kann in deinen Gedanken lesen. Selbst, wenn ich es nicht koennte, man kann es in deinen Augen sehen.

_You are lonely and I am sorry … but what can I do .. please tell me …_

Dein Leben – das verdient diesen Namen nicht. Du leidest – und keiner will es sehen. Jeder ignoriert es. Du tust nichts dagegen. Zumindest bis heute – denn ich sehe dich jetzt deine Eltern anschreien.

_Do something against all the pain .. just try …._

Ich habe – wieder mal – unter dem Tarnumhang vor deinem Zimmer gesessen, als ich sie apparieren hoerte. Du hast eine Weile zugehoert, aber bei dem Wort Todesser bist du ausgerastet. Ich konnte deine Wut schon vorher fuehlen, aber du hast dich beherrscht. Jetzt ist es zu spaet.

_If anger can help …. then hate me … take me as a target for it … all for you …_

Es tut mir so leid. Ich kann dir nicht helfen – so sehr ich auch moechte. Sicher du bist mein groesster Feind – aber ich will es nicht mehr. Ich habe aufgehoert dich zu hassen. Ich habe Mitleid, doch ich weiss du wirst mich dafuer verabscheuen.

_If compassion is so unforgivable … then hate me …_

Hasse mich weiter, lass deine Wut an mir aus, mich kuemmert es nicht – solange es dir hilft. Du bist so hilflos, so verletzlich – ich koennte dich mit ein paar Worten zerstoeren. Aber jetzt hoere ich sie aus dem Mund deiner Eltern.

_I can't escape .. the words are caught in my head …_

Ich halte mir die Ohren zu, aber es droehnt trotzdem in meinem Kopf: " Du bist ein Schande. Du hast es nicht einmal verdient, den Namen unserer Familie zu tragen. Waerst du doch nie geboren worden!"

_All the pain that simple words can cause … you feel it …_

Ich kann deinen Schmerz fuehlen, die Fassungslosigkeit, die auf diese vernichtenden Worte folgt. Mein Herz verkrampft sich. Ich wollte dich beschuetzen …. Ich habe versagt!

_Why did I fail .. it was such a simple task …. Forgive me, please .._

Deine Maske ist zerbrochen und du stehst ohne jeden Schutz der grausamen Realitaet gegenueber. Wie gerne wuerde ich dich jetzt in den Arm nehmen und dich einfach halten …. Dir zeigen das da jemand ist, der sich um dich sorgt .. dem du nicht egal bist … sogar sehr wichtig …

_You are important …. Don't let anyone tell you the opposite …_

Aber ich muss beobachten … darf mich nicht zeigen … er wuerde dir nur Probleme bringen .. das ist das letzte was ich will ….

_Maybe someday, there will be a better world .. for us .. _

TBC …

OK, guys .. that's it for now .. homework is calling … school continues on Monday … I will hurry to continue .. I promise!

Cu, your princess nekochan


	2. Was zuviel ist

ja ich bin mal wieder da .. ich liebe dragon, nur diktieren und ein anderer schreibt für mich .. also viel spaß und bitte mal ein paar kommis!

Kapitel 2: Was zuviel ist, ist zuviel!

Ich liebe dich, das weiß ich jetzt. Aber es muss ein Geheimnis bleiben. „Du willst ein Mitglied unserer Familie sein? Du bist es nicht wert, auch nur einen Gedanken an dich zu verschwenden!" Es tut mir so leid… „Warum? Weil ich einen Jungen liebe?". Stopp! Wie war das? Könnte das ganze Hoffen doch nicht vergeblich gewesen sein?

I never asked for anything .. but please don't let it be only a dream ..

(ich habe nie nach irgendetwas gefragt .. aber lass es bitte nicht nur ein Traum sein ..)

Mein Herz beginnt schneller zu schlagen, als du weiter sprichst: „Tut mir ja leid, aber ich werde nicht irgend eine Frau eurer Wahl heiraten. Ihn oder keinen. Auch wenn ihr ihn nicht mögt. Nennt mich einen Verräter, aber ich habe ihn geliebt, seit ich ihn das erste Mal sah. Ich will nicht mehr sein Feind sein. Auch wenn er der Junge ist, der lebt." Stille folgte diesen Worten. In mir stieg ein wahnsinniges Glücksgefühl hoch. Er hasste mich nicht. Wir hatten eine Chance.

There are no words to describe this joy …thank every Angel in Heaven ..

(es gibt keine Worte um diese Freude zu beschreiben... Ich danke jedem Engel im Himmel ..)

Doch deine Eltern fangen schon wieder an: „Und wenn wir dich zwingen müssen, du heiratest eine Frau, die wir bestimmen. Du wirst Potter vergessen." „ich kann nicht. Ich habe es all die Jahre versucht. Bitte, ich liebe ihn!" Du beginnst zu weinen. Ich kann nicht mehr. Als sie wieder ansetzen, hören Sie wie sich die Tür öffnet, während eine dunkle Stimme zu hören ist: „Es war doch deutlich, oder? Er will nicht. Und nun verschwinden sie! Ich bin nicht mehr so ängstlich. Ich werde nicht zögern. Wenn sie ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen, sind sie tot!"

I'm not going to let you hurt him .. not again ..

(ich werde nicht zulassen dass ihr ihn verletzt ... nicht noch einmal ..)

Mein Zauberstab ist auf sie gerichtet und betont die Wahrheit in meinen Worten. Ich schaue kurz zu dir und flüstere mit sanfter Stimme: „Niemand wird dich je wieder verletzen, das schwöre ich, Geliebter!" Ich sehe, wie du mich erst ungläubig anstarrst, dann anfängst zu Lächeln – dann fällst du plötzlich um. Nicht, ohne dass ich deinen Vater nicht den Spruch sagen höre. Sein „Crucio" schockiert mich sehr. Wie kann ein Vater seinem Kind so was antun? Irgend etwas tief in mir bricht, ein Schutzwall um meine Kräfte, wie ich erst zu spät bemerkte. Als ich mich bereits mit einem „Crucio totalus" an deinen Vater gewendet hatte.

Pain for Pain .. it only seems fair now .. I hope you understand …

(seine Schmerzen für deine... Das erscheint nur gerecht... Ich hoffe du verstehst …)

So das wars erstmal wieder. Dragon macht wirklich Spaß und man ist auch viel schneller. Ich denke die Fortsetzung wird demnächst auch etwas eher kommen, allerdings sind dann auch erstmal die schon vorgeschriebenen kapitel zu Ende. Danach werde ich mich bemühen, aber versprechen kann ich nichts. Ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir trotzdem einen Review mit eurer Meinung. Bis dann,

Neko


End file.
